A Moment or Two In Time
by Princess of Niight
Summary: This story will have many different moments in the lives of Ginny Potter nee Weasley and Harry Potter. They moments are not in any particular order and they are all based on a prompt. If you have an idea for a prompt let me know.
1. Breakfast

**Title: **Breakfast

**Prompt: **Playfulness

**Words: **280 Words

**Time Period:** Sometime in Late 2002 and early 2003 (Before James is born but not right after they finish school)

* * *

Harry looked over at the girl asleep in his arms and thanked heaven she was his. He thought back to when they first met, how shy she was to when he started to have feelings for her in 6th year. Slowly she turned in his arms and gazed up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

That was all that needed to be said between them. He was so happy that she was his. Their love was so great. It was not like Hermione and Ron who could not keep themselves off each other or like Angelina and George who were always sniping at each other. Just one look from her was enough.

That's was he love the most of about her. Just one look from her could show how much she felt for him and he hoped it was the same for her. He got up slowly letting her fall to the bed. He put on his robe and started to walk out of the room. Before he could leave though he heard her say "Where are you going Mr Potter?"

"To cook breakfast Mrs. Potter. If I didn't cook you would starve and we couldn't have that could we?"

"No we could not. I need my energy for practice."

"Yes you do."

"I also need to be able to fight with my brothers.'

"That we could all do without. Last time they were over we had bats flying all over the house."

"Haaaarrrryyy.." She wined.

"Sorry dear." He said.

"Pancakes Harry." Ginny always asked for pancakes when Harry was mean to her.

"Yes dear."

"Oh and Harry?" he turned around to look at her expectantly.

"Don't ever call me 'dear' again."

* * *

**Hey, I hope you all liked the story. It was a little bit shorter than what I usually do but this is supposed to be a fic about cute little moments between them. If you have any ideas for ideas or themes or even just words that could prompt a good story please let me know. **

**FYI: This story takes place in probably 2002 or 2003. Ginny has been playing for the Harpies for a while and Harry is an Auror. I would like them to have been married maybe 3 to 4 months but anything can change if the other stories make me change it. **

**FYI 2: This story is separate from the other one about Harry and Ginny.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story. Please review with suggestions on prompts and overall interest.**

**PrincessofTwilight2010 **


	2. Nightmares

**Title: **Nightmares

**Prompt: **Unease

**Words: **377 Words

**Time Period:** The end of the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts

* * *

Ginny Weasley got up quickly when she heard moaning and ran up the stairs forgetting what she was wearing and to put on a robe. Her whole family came running as well. Ron had backed out of the room. With his emotional range of a teaspoon he felt others could better fix the situation.

"Harry. It's just a dream please wake up." Mrs. Weasley kept saying as she gently shook him. Ginny pushed past all of her brothers who were staying at the Burrow because Mrs. Weasly wanted her family with her in her time of need.

Seeing that she was only clad in short shorts and a tang top minus certain undergarments her brothers started to protest and whine.

"Stop whimpering and whining. Harry needs me." She switched places with her mom and gently moved the hair from his face.

"Give them some space boys." Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone out.

Harry started tossing and turning and continued to moan. Ginny had helped Harry through many of his nightmares. From what he told her he needed to work through things in his dreams so she climbed under the covers and held him. He continued to moan for another half an hour until it turned into whimpering.

She knew that this means he was getting better. Soon he would start to talk and then he would start to get better. "Ginny… don't….leave me… I can't… without you… stay… leave… never…"

"I'm here Harry. I'm here. I'll never leave you. It's over. Everyone is safe. I'm safe. I'm here. I'll never leave." She kept repeating this while stroking his hair. Finally he started to calm down and his breathing evened out. She never wanted to leave him but she knew that it was time to go.

She walked down the stair slowly. Everyone was in the parlour waiting for her. "He's fine." She said. They all looked relieved. Saying good night, everyone went up stairs.

Before she could go herself she sat down on a sofa. She wished she could do more for him but it was his to figure out. He was saving her all the time and she was finally happy to be saving him sometimes. She knew that everything would be ok. They would be ok.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this story. If you have any ideas for ideas or themes or even just words that could prompt a good story please let me know. Please review with suggestions on prompts and overall interest.**

**PrincessofTwilight2010 **


	3. Hey Guys

Hey Guys,

I've decided to start writing again so I am going to be editing and revising and just writing so I hope to have a new chapter of this story by the end of May (as I have a lot of stories) or to have two chapters edited and reposted to make up for the lack of a new chapter. Please be patient with me as I am in university and will have exams to study for.

Thanks so much for the consideration.

PrincessofNiight2014


	4. Something Fun

So I have decided to try something new. From now on I will take one prompt that is given to me a reviewer and I will write a short story about it. I will try to get to them all but I can't always do that so please choose something fun, funny, emotional, creative because I will chose the cool ones and the ones that speak to me first.

Princess of Niight


End file.
